Mother Nature is a Sixteen Year Old Girl
by Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: Literally. "Mother Nature" is a sixteen year old girl who was, conveniently, foisted off onto the Avenger by SHIELD because of powers that she only just discovered and can't quite control yet. Then, she meet's Asgard's princess, The goddess of Fire, Thor's dauhter and heir. Main Pairing: OC/OC (OFC/OFC). Also includes, Stark Spangled Banner, Thorki and Clintasha. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Really Jorja? You're really going to start yet another story that you will probably take forever to finish, if you ever do? Yes, yes I am. Okay, so I've kind of been on an Avengers binge for... a while, and I've been considering writing this for a long time, and honestly I've got a millions reasons to not write it ( I'll probably have trouble getting Tony, Loki and Thor's characters right, if not others, my knowledge of Norse mythology is tragically lacking, I already have other stories I need to finish, the list goes on and on)... And that just made me want to do it more. What can I say, I'm an antagonist to the bitter end.

So, yeah. The, er... main pairing, I guess you could say of the story is OFC/OFC. Obviously one of them is Dragon, the other... Well, I'll go into that later. At any rate, she doesn't show up for a while, and there's stil some stuff that I haven't decided for her. Plus, this AN is already super long, so... Yeah. Anyways...

**SlashFemslashSlashFemslashSlashFemslash**

_**Pairings: **_Thorki, Stark Spangled Banner, OFC/OFC (One of them is Dragon, haven't quite decided on the other's name)

_**Universe: **_Avengers, only a few years after the movie in Midgard, but time flows differently in Asgard...

_**Warning: **_Slash, femslash, implied/mention abuse but no graphic details for now. Cursing, of couse, and Innuendos, etc.

_**Rating: **_Moderate T for now. Could go up later.

_**Other: **_As I said in my AN, I am not so great with the Norse mythology, like AT ALL. The extent of my knowledge comes from fanfiction, the Avengers and Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok (And I barely remember any of that anyway), so it's pretty incomplete. If I mess something up... Feel free to tell me, but it probably won't change anything anyway. Just saying.

Also, I have never seen Ironman, The Hulk, Captain America or any other movie that contributed to Avengers except for Thor. I did, however, watch the OLD Captain America cartoon when I was younger (it was a very old cartoon then too), but I don't remember much of that either, so meh.

**Anyway,NowThatI'veRantedForAnEntirePage,LetTheStor yBegin!**

"And you just agreed to let them foist off their little stray onto us?" Tony, of course, was the first to speak after Steve finished explaining his meeting with Fury. The other Avengers had expected the worst after Steve called an "Emergency Avengers Meeting" in the excessively large living room of the Avenger tower immediately after returning from a meeting that Fury had demanded to have with their leader but had refused to explain the purpose of. None of them were quite sure if they should be relieved or not.

"Well what did you expect me to do? According to Fury, if we didn't take her, they would just keep her as a lab rat until they found something to permanently contain her powers or they accidently killed her!" Steve defended his decision.

"And being a lab rat of SHIELD is not an experience that anyone should have to endure, let alone a sixteen year old girl." Bruce surmised

"Exactly." Steve nodded.

"Still, it would have been nice if you had at least asked us. It's easy enough not to piss Bruce off so much that he explodes and breaks everything, now we're gonna have to live with some hormonal teenage girl who might burn us all to death just for looking at her wrong during the wrong time of the month." Tony whining was more than a little melodramatic, as per usual.

"I don't think we really have to worry about that Tony. From what Fury told me and what I could read from her file, the guy that she _accidently _killed... Definitely deserved it." Steve finished, surprising them all with the certain and harsh tone. "And actually, I told Fury that I needed to talk to you all first, but apparently if I didn't say yes immediately, she would be shipped over to some research/containment facility in Alaska tomorrow."

"...Fine, whatever you say Cap'n Crunch." Tony yielded, realising that Steve was completely serious about this and by now there's basically no way to stop it anyway.

"Well, it should be interesting, at the least. I'm not particularly opposed." Bruce offered, standing up from the extravagent furniture.

"Even if we said no, we can't really do anything about it now, can we?" Natasha sighed, rolling her eyes as she followed Bruce's lead.

"Fine. Jarvis, prepare a bedroom on the nineteenth floor. If there's not one, figure something out." Tony commanded.

"Right away, sir."

"The nineteenth floor? Why the nineteenth floor?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Because there's nowhere to fit a bedroom on any of the floors above it." Tony stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Then why not on the fourteenth floor with everyone else?"

"Because I don't know about you guys, but if she ever goes batshit, I would like as many floors as possible between me and the raging inferno, if Jarvis can't put it out. More time to escape, you know?" Tony moved to the bar to get himself a drink as he explained.

"Tony," Steve sighed, rubbing his forhead as he felt a headache coming on. "She's not going to burn down the tower, and if she does, then you can blame me. Jarvis, get that empty bedroom next to mine ready for her instead."

"Right away sir."

"Hey, I made you, I'm the one that you're supposed to listen to!" Tony protested idignantly.

"That's true, but Mr. Roger's request is far more sensible than your's, especially since there is no bedroom or space for one on the nineteenth floor."

"This is what I get for creating artificial intelligence." Tony sighed, "Jarvis, remind me to reprogram you later."

"I'll make sure that I don't sir."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" As the other Avenger left the room one by one, none of them could help but sigh in exasperation and roll their eyes.

**Meh,I'llCallThatChapterOneAndBeDoneWithIt**

Well, there you go my lovelies, Chapter one. Dragon isn't even in it, but FF won't let you have a prelude/prologue, which is kind of what this actually is, so, for the sake of keeping the numbers aligned correctly, I'm just going to call this chapter one. I'm going to start working on Chapter two immediately, since I really need to get Dragon in there before I post this story and this one was so short. Until next time, my lovelies.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so here is chapter two my lovelies, enjoy!

**TimeToMeetTheMainCharacter!**

Steve went alone the next afternoon to the SHIELD headquarters to pick up their "Trainee," as Fury had put it. That was one of the reasons why they had been listed as a possible option, because they assumed that since they were superheroes, they would understand superpowers and how to deal with them.

Steve didn't really agree with them, since none of them really had "Superpowers" exactly. He may have been stronger than he necessarily should have been, even considering the muscles the serum had equipped him with, but again, it was still the serum that had given it to him. Bruce's "Powers" spawned from accidental radiation exposure, though he supposed that he could help with control and whatnot. Natasha and Clint were special agents, and they didn't have powers either, just specific, very honed skills. Tony was a genius and everything else super about him spawned from that.. And lastly, Thor and Loki were gods, so Steve wasn't sure if that even counted or helped at all, and besides, he hadn't seen them in quite some time, they were usually pretty busy with ruling and their daughter, and time apparently flowed differently is Asgard than it did here, so Steve had no idea when he would see them next or how much time would have passed there.

So, he really didn't get how SHIELD thought that they would be able to train her, but he was definitely going to try his hardest and make sure the others would do the same. Still, there were many other heroes, like the Fantastic Four, who probably would have been better equipped to train her. He would definitely have to give them a call, for advice if nothing else...

"Rogers." He heard the director call his name, and broke out of his musings, turning to see the director walking into the room that he had been made to wait in for the time being. He was followed by a few nameless SHIELD agents, who all surrounded a tiny, dark-haired and somewhat unnaturally pale girl who seemed content to just ignore everything that was going on arround her.

"Rogers, this is Dragon Angelius, your newest recruit. Dragon, this is Steve Rogers-" Fury was interupted by the girls monotone voice.

"Captain America, leader of the Avengers and posterboy for the American everything, yeah, yeah, I know." The girl didn't even look away from the suspicious, unidentifiable stain on the otherwise spotless wall of what no doubt used as an interogration room every now and then.

"Yes, and he's going to be _your _leader now to, so you had better listen to him and follow his orders, is that clear." Steve couldn't help but be amused at the display- If he didn't know any better, he would have said that Fury was a stern father warning his daughter not to misbehave at some distant relatives house.

Apparently, the girl had the same idea, because she finally looked away from the wall and spoke directly to his face with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes,_ father_." Fury just rolled his one eye.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Rogers, take her and get out of her so that I can get back to more important things." Dragon gave an exagerated eyeroll.

Five minutes and a silent escort out of the building later, the two found themselves standing on a busy street, alone at last. Dragon said nothing, merely stared blankly ahead.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, wondering if she was always like this or if she was still being affected by the drugs that they had no doubt had her on the entire time or something. She blinked and turned to look at him for a moment, considering the question before answering.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm trying to decide what mood to be in right now. For one thing, I'm so glad to be out of there, so I could be in a really good mood. On the other hand, I was restrained inside a government research facility for months and everytime I showed any sort of sign of being less than pleased with the circumstances, I was given a cocktail to knock me out, and if I didn't willingly drink it, I got a shot of the crap that hurt like no other, so it would be pretty freaking nice to be in a bad mood right now just on principal. But them, you weren't the one keeping me there, so it wouldn't be fair to take that out on you, plus there's not much point crying over spilt milk since I'm out, so I guess I'll just be in a good mood." She said all of this completely deadpan, and Steve was a little surprised at her honesty and the complete bluntness of the comment.

"Well... I'm glad you're gonna be in a good mood?" He laughed. "Hey, I bet you haven't gotten to actually eat the entire time you were there, right?"

"I did, a few times, but the food, if that's what it really was, tasted exactly like an empty plastic bag that was at one point soaked in rubbing alcohol and baking soda." She clarified.

"Well then that doesn't count. How about we go grab something to eat, then, before we get back to the tower. I'm sure the others can't wait to meet you, but they can wait a little longer."

"Sure, sounds good." For the first time since he had seen her, she finally smiled, and Steve decided it fit her more than the darkly blank look she had been maintaining.

"Fantastic. What are you in the mood for, then?"

"I honestly could not care less, as long as it's not Indian. Now that you mention it, I'm totally starving."

"Well, I know this burger joint that's about two blocks away from here. The foods great, it's usually not too crowded and it's on the way to the tower." It was also a place that Steve frequently dragged Tony and/or Bruce out to for impromptu dates, but that wasn't something he needed to mention right now.

"I like that idea, let's do that!' And it sounded like she genuinely did.

**IConsideredStoppingThisHere...ButIDidn't!**

** "**So tell me about yourself." Steve said after they had ordered their food in the cozy little diner.

"Oh, what, they didn't show you my file and tell you everything that could every be relevant about me at SHIELD?" She asked, almost managing to keep all of the bitterness out of her tone. Almost.

"Well, they did, but they didn't really go into anything about you personally, and even if they did, I would have wanted to hear it from you. So, tell me, what are you like?" Steve prodded.

"Well, I appreciate that, I guess. I don't know. I'm sixteen right now, I had just finished my Sophmore year when it happened..." She trailed off, not sure what else to say.

"What classes did you take? What's you're favorite subject?" Steve continued to ask.

"My favorite subject out of the core classes would probably have to be either English or history I was taking advanced in both and I was top of my class for English and 2nd best for history."

"Good to hear! Maybe you'll be able to keep up with Tony and Bruce a little then. God knows the rest of us are completely lost when they start talking science." His dark hair companion laughed and shook her head.

"If you think I'll be able to do anything of the sort, you will be sorely disappointed when the time comes. I only just barely managed to pass algebra 1 and chemistry this year, and I had to go to tutorials practically every morning for a good part of the year." She shook her head, sighing regretfully. "No, science and math are by no means my strong suit. Try asking me anything about electron dot diagrams or the pythagorean theorum and I might just have to stab you with a sharpened bendy straw." Steve laughed.

"Well, don't worry, you can't possibly be any more clueless than I am about some of the things they say." He reached over and patter her hand which was resting on the table, not failing to notice when she minutely jerked at the unexpected contact, though she didn't pull her hand back.

"Oh, you might be surprised." She muttered wryly. Before the conversation would progress further, the friendly blonde waitress returned with their food as if on cue. For the most part, they ate in silence, just enjoying the food and the quietly playing music from the old speakers above their heads. Well, that is until Steve's phone began ringing, the ringtone being one of the most obnoxious songs that Steve had ever heard, about "Bringing sexy back" or something equally as stupid. No doubt it was Tony calling. The name flashing on the screen confirmed his suspicions.

"Just a minute. Tony is calling, probably to ask where we are." Dragon nodded and made herself busy playing with the straw in her drink as Steve turned partially to face to window as he answered the phone.

"Tony, you are changing that god-awful song back the minute I get home." Were the first words out of Steve's mouth.

"Glad you like it Capsicle. So where are you and our little hostage? Do you look like the phantom of the opera yet? Should I get the aloe out?" Steve glanced over to his young charge, hoping that the volume wasn't turned up loud enough that she could hear any part of what Tony said. Judging from the way her shoulders slumped and she reverted back to staring at the liquid in her cup with a blank, wide-eyed look, she could.

"No, and nothing like that is going to happen." He told his partner, more than a little annoyed with his lack of sympathy or compassion, though he had completely expected it. "We stopped to get lunch at that burger joint that we usually go to. We'll finish up and leave pretty soon, so don't worry." The call ended pretty soon after that.

"Hey, I'm just warning you now... Don't take anything Tony says personally, okay? He can be a little... insensitive sometimes, and he will no doubt make plenty of cracks about your powers, and some of them might be pretty harsh. I'll try to reign him in as much as I can but, well, he's Tony. So just try not to get worked up about it, okay?" He shrugged helplessly and was relieved when her mouth twitched into a grin.

"A free spirit, or so I've heard." She murmered as she took a careful sip of her coke.

"That's... one way to put it, I suppose. But, I guess I wouldn't have him any other way." He joked as he finished the last of his burger, noticing that, while she hadn't eaten it all, she was clearly done with it. Not too long after that, Steve paid and they left the restaurant.

**IAlsoThoughtAboutStoppingHere...AndDecidedToDoIt**

Well, it was still pretty short, a lot shorter than I wanted, but oh well. At least it was longer than the other chapter, and it had a shorter AN.

So, what did you guy think- Good? Bad? Do you guys like this Dragon so far? As always feel free to review or PM, feedback is, as always, appreciated but never required. See you next time, my Lovelies!


End file.
